1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dredging apparatus used for removing soil from a bottom of a river or lake.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Dredges having a box-like shape with a transversely extending dredging lip along its forward bottom edge and with a rearward and transversely disposed gate pivotally mounted from its rearward upper end are well known in the art. The dredging apparatus of the Hanks patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,821) includes a pivoting gate mounted on the rear of the oyster shell dredge. The sludge scraper apparatus in the Haag patent (U.S. Pat. No 5,250,199) shows a sludge scrapper which uses a first tow line to pull the scrapper blade across a surface. A second tow line located on the opposite side of the reservoir and in an opposite direction to the first tow line is used to pull the scrapper back and in an opposite direction from the first tow line.